


New Year's Eve.

by YouAreMyMuse



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Fanfic, F/M, Flirting, Hair Pulling, I'm Going to Hell, Language, Marvel - Freeform, Oral Sex, Smut, marvel fanfic, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMuse/pseuds/YouAreMyMuse
Summary: As I told you in the fanfic "Let it snow, Let it snow" I have a Christmas project on Tumblr called Santa's Naughty List in which I'll be posting several fanfics with Christmas theme. I hope you all like it!http://themanwithovtfear.tumblr.com/post/154544170975/santas-naughty-list





	

**Author's Note:**

> As I told you in the fanfic "Let it snow, Let it snow" I have a Christmas project on Tumblr called Santa's Naughty List in which I'll be posting several fanfics with Christmas theme. I hope you all like it! 
> 
> http://themanwithovtfear.tumblr.com/post/154544170975/santas-naughty-list

You yawned and stood on your tiptoes in order to reach the box of cereals on the tallest cupboard. Thor might think all of you were Gods of Asgard or something like that. You sighed and jumped to the countertop, lifting your hand. Your fingertips grazed the box and tried to reach it.

“Need help, doll?” You scramed and lost your balance, feeling your knees slipping on the countertop and falling. Two hands avoided you from hitting the floor. Bucky left you on your feet and you sighed.

“You scared me!” You shouted hitting him on his flesh arm. 

“Hey, okay, I’m sorry! He replied trying to run away from your rage. He grinned and took the box, giving it to you, seeing as you pouted. “You’re welcome”

You snorted and went to the kitchen island where the bowl filled with chocolate waited. You sat on the stool and put the cereals on the bowln, mixing them with the liquid. Bucky moved opposite to you, his elbows placed on the surface. You frowned as his eyes were fixed on you.

“What?” You asked with your mouth full of food.

“Nothing” He shrugged and smiled, shaking his head. “Aren’t you going home for Christmas?”

“I’m home” You replied playing with the cereals swimming in the bowl. “I have no family”

“We are your family” Bucky stated, moving his metal arm across the countertop to grabbed your hand, rubbing it slowly. You felt your cheeks blushing and cleared you throat, placing the bowl on the dishwasher.

“Thanks Buck. What about you? Are you going anywhere? Maybe with Steve?”

He shook his head and shrugged, smiling softly.

“I have no family neither, so…”

You nodded. You knew all people he knew would be 90 years old or probably dead.  The world he had grown up on was different from the one he was currently living. It was understandable.

You had a blank stare in your eyes as your mind wandered. He had become a member of the Avengers after the events of the Sokovia Accords. The team had reunited again and even though Tony needed time, he had become willing to help Bucky along with T’Challa’s doctors. They could erase whatever Hydra put in his mind and now he worked with all the team.

“Earth calling Y/N. Are you there?” You looked at him with a mocking face, sticking your tongue out. “A penny for your thoughts”

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry” A grin grew up in your mouth as a thought came to your mind. “I have an idea”

“I’m terrified” He said and you hit his ribs, making him to laugh. He crossed his arms over his chest. “What is it?”

“Let’s celebrate Christmas!” You clapped your hands and jumped, an excited look in your eyes. Bucky raised his brow as he looked at you. “We’ll decorate the compound! So we’ll have Christmas together!”

His eyes shone at the idea and he observed you with a shy smile in his lips, noticing your bliss at the idea of doing it.

“Also, you’ve been alone for too long, Buck. You need it!” You kissed his cheek before laughing and disappearing through the corridors to the other facilities. He shook his head and let a small laugh escape his lips, muttering your name.

* * *

“Place it there” You said and Wanda moved on the ladder, placing the ornaments on the tree under the watchful eyes of the rest of the team. Steve was handing you two the colorful garlands. Cassie’s laugh could be heard on the room as she was painting deers and snowmen with Scott and Sam.

“When did my compound become Santa’s village?” said Tony with a inquisitive voice as he came in. He crossed his arms, staring at the huge tree by the window, half decorated.

“When Y/N thought we could spend Christmas together” Steve replied as he gave you some silvered ornaments. Tony looked at you and you smiled innocently, giving him some puppy eyes you knew he wouldn’t be able to resist. He sighed and shook his head.

“Fine. Christmas with Capsicle and Frosty” You rolled your eyes as you heard him and tossed him something. “Auch! Don’t attack an old man!”

“Iron Man’s getting old, huh?” Natasha muttered grinning and Tony huffed, rubbing his head. 

“I might be old, but I’m organising New Year’s Eve’s party”

“Of course. Nobody would dare to snatch that honour from you” He smiled and hugged your legs, making you to shout and move your arms. “Tony! I’m gonna fall!”

“I got you!” He said as he tossed you over his shoulder, causing all your friends to laugh as you hit his back.

“Tony! Leave me on the floor!”

He obeyed and you tried to catch your breath, feeling your cheeks blushed and the room spinning around you. Two hands grabbed you by your shoulders as you stumbled. You turned your head to find Bucky’s blue irises fixed on your features. You smiled and nodded.

“Thanks Buck”

“My pleasure, Doll”

“Okay, loverboy. Help Capsicle. Y/N, I need you” Tony said walking towards the lab, dragging you with him. You felt your cheeks becoming red as you followed him. You turned your head briefly just to find Bucky looking at you. He turned his face as he saw you and continued helping Steve.

You had a crush on Bucky Barnes. You didn’t know how it began but you had it. 

You remembered when he came to the compound. He was terrified by what had happened, claiming it was his fault. On the following months, he just talked to Steve and only occasionally. He was silent, discreet and shy and it was difficult for him to open himself to new people.

Every time you walked in the living room, he shut up, staring at the floor or his hands. Everywhere except you. You didn’t like that. You knew he spoke to Steve the way he used back in his days. And you were aware he loved fighting with Sam. 

It wasn’t until a specially rough mission when he spoke to you.

You were with Steve, fighting side by side. Captain America helped you and you helped him with your abilities during a fight. In a certain moment, you lost sight of him and found yourself surrounded by Hydra agents. You kicked some of them to the ground but suddenly a lightening over your whole body and fell to the muddy ground. You knew it was some kind of electrical device. Your limbs didn’t answer to your brain and you thought it was the end. You had closed your eyes, waiting for your death, when some groans made you open them again.

The Hydra agents were on the ground, unconscious. Bucky was by your side, taking that thingy from your ankle. Your body stopped shaking and relaxed even though you weren’t able to move yet. Bucky muttered something and carried you bridal style throughout the whole battlefield to the quinjet, where a medical equip was waiting for you.

“Thank you, Bucky” You had said, taking his hand between yours, tangling his fingers with yours. He had stared at your hands and nodded, swallowing hard before leaving you alone.

After that, he had visited you during your recovering, talking to you. That was how your friendship began. A few months later, you discovered the man James Barnes was. He was intelligent, sincere, loyal and funny. You found yourself thinking of him more than you should.

“Okay, Y/N, are you listening to me?” Tony made you to stop daydreaming and you smiled sweetly, placing your hands together in front of you.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Tony sighed and activated the screens, giving FRIDAY several commands before speaking again.

“You know, you should tell Frosty. He likes you” You felt your whole body heating up and your blood running to your cheeks.

“I…I don’t know what you’re talking about” The man snorted and smirked, looking at you.

“Sweetheart, I was flirting with girls while you played with toys, so please, I can recognise a man in love when I see him” He touched the screen in front of his eyes, showing lists and photos. “Now, darling. Let’s talk about party”

* * *

“Are you really sure about this?” You muttered as Natasha applied mascara on your eyes. Wanda was sat on the couch by your bed, staring at you two.

“Believe me, Y/N. If Barnes doesn’t fall on his knees when he sees you, I retire” The spy said, smirking as he observed her masterpiece. You snorted as you hearher, rolling your eyes.

“He doesn’t like me”

“Blah, blah, blah” Nat said, placing the mascara on the dresser, clapping her hands at you. “Now, look at you”

You stood up slowly, feeling your legs numb after all that time sitting as Natasha and Wanda had made your hair and make-up. You turned to the full-length mirror and opened your mouth.

“Wow, Nat. You’re an artist” 

“Of course I am. Now, let’s go”

You followed the girls downstairs, hearing the echoes of that deafening music Tony had chosen. You entered the room to find people you didn’t know dancing in the middle of the place. Thor and Bruce were sat on the couches, talking in a lively way. Sam, Steve and Bucky were talking near the bar, glasses on their hands. 

Your heels clicked on the wooden floor, even thought they couldn’t be heard over the music. You went with the girls and Sam turned, his eyes shining and lips curving on a smirk as he saw you.

“Goodnight, ladies” He said staring at Nat. Wanda and you looked at each other, raising your brows. They thought nobody knew about his relationship but in fact you all knew. Steve smiled and you and clapped Bucky’s shoulder. 

His friend turned at the same time he buttoned his black blazer. He had cut his hair a little bit and had put hair cream on it. He licked his lips and realised you were there. His blue eyes opened wide as he observed you from top to bottom. You swallowed hard and smiled softly, feeling your whole body blushing.

“You’re great James” He growled so low you were the one who heard him. Your friends disappeared discreetly, leaving the two of you alone. He was so near you could smell his aroma. 

“You too Y/N” He placed a lock of hair behind your ear and he leant, whispering. “I thought we agreed you’d call me Bucky”

You raised your brow and smirked. You may be quite shy while referring to Bucky, but you could recognise a kink when you saw it. You placed your hand on his broad chest, feeling his breathing. Your eyes fixed on his.

“I prefer a less used name… _Sergeant Barnes_ ”

You grinned as his jaw fell open at the nickname and you turned, directing to the dance floor where Wanda was. You moved along with the music. The Sokovian laughed and whispered in your ear.

“Barnes can’t stop looking at you”

You shook your head as your lips curved into a smile, dancing with the young girl. The nighted passed that way. You danced with your friends, even with Tony. You chatted with Bruce and joked with Thor.

You were leading to the bar to fill your glass again when a metal hand grabbed your elbow, stopping you suddenly. You frowned and looked at him, finding his eyes blown with lust, the blue irises swallowed by darkness.

“May I ask you a dance?”

You nodded and took his hand, walking to the middle of the room. A sensual song was playing and your hips moved, following the rhythm of the music. Bucky’s waist was pressed to yours, his jeans touching your dress. You turned, your back against his chest as he placed the flesh hand on your stomach. You let a soft groan escape your lips as his breath rubbed the skin of your neck. You could feel his lips becoming a grin and his teeth captured your earlobe.

“Let’s go” He said, his boner against your ass.

“Your room or mine?” You muttered, turning and staring at him. He grazed his nose against yours, making you to smile.

“Mine”

“Let’s go, _Sergeant_ ”

He growled and dragged you out of the room under the watchful eyes of your friends, some of them blissful of winning the bet. You took off your heels and carried them on your hand, following Bucky to the lift. The doors closed and his fingers looked for yours. His touch on your skin sent tickles throughout your body. Your eyes were fixed on the numers showed on the screets, wanting the device to go faster.

The doors opened and you two walked inside Bucky’s floor. Your fingers let the shoes to fall on the floor and his arms wrapped your body, pulling it against his. His breath hit your face and his lips caressing yours. His brows frowned, asking you for permission and you nodded. Your eyes fell shut as he kissed you. His hands cupped your face, the mixed sensation of hot and cold causing goosebumps inside your stomach. 

The kiss was slow and sweet. All the feelings were expressed with it as your lips touched each other. His metal hand went down your back to your waist, squeezing it. You sighed and Bucky took advantage to graze your bottom lip with the tip of his tongue introducing inside your moth. You fought against his for dominance as your hands.

Bucky walked you slowly to the room, tripping on your forgotten heels and stumbling. You couldn’t avoid the laugh that escaped your lips and Bucky stared at you raising his brow, his lips shaking as he tried to hide his oncoming smile. He put his hands on his hips, which made you laugh harder. 

“Do you find it funny, Doll?” You nodded, covering your mouth as you couldn’t stop. Bucky grinned and shook his head before tossing on hs shoulders, making you to scream. You jolted as his hand landed on your ass.”That’s for laughing”

He left you go and stared at you, your eyes fixed on his gaze blown with lust. He closed the door with his foot and walked towards you, cupping your face. He licked his bottom lip and peppered kissed along your jaw to your neck, biting, sucking and leaving marks that would be visible the following day.

“Are you sure about this? We can stop”

“I’m sure… _Sergeant”_ Bucky made a husky noise at the back of his throat and moved away from you.

“Clothes. Off”

Feeling shivers down your spine, you obeyed the man. Your hands reached the zipper of the dess, taking the cloth and leaving it on the floor. Bucky’s eyes were hungry, craving of you. His hands went to your breasts, massaging them. You breathed slowly observing his fingers caressing your small buds beyond the bra. You gasped when he pinched them, sending waves of pleasure down your body. 

“James…”You whined, biting your lip as your hands unclasped the bra and tossed it to the floor. His eyes observed you adoringly, taking you in his arms and walking towards the bed. He laid you down, rubbing your legs. 

You swallowed hard as he took your knees and spread your legs apart, watching at the wet spot on your panties. His metal hand touched your skin, going up to your core, making you to shiver. You whimpered as his thumb rubbed your clit, pushing your panties apart. He blew straight to your sensitive skin and your legs started to shake. Bucky grabbed them and digged the nails on the skin of your inner thigh.

“Buck…please!”

He complied and crossed your core from top to bottom with the tip of his tongue in a feather-like touch. You moaned and gripped the sheets with your fists, moving your hips towards his face. He clicked his tongue and looked at you.

“I need you to behave, Doll…Or I won’t let you come”

You keened at the low pitch of his voice and let a moan of pleasure escape your lips as he sucked your clit, giving kitten licks on it before fucking you with his tongue. You felt his stubble rubbing against your thighs, incresing the delight. 

“So beautiful…so sweet” He muttered, his breath hitting your aching core with each words, making you to jolt. You felt him stopping abruptly before his metal fingers brushed over your dripping cunt. You stared at him the whole time, biting your bottom lip. “Open”

You obeyed and he pushed them in your mouth. You closed your eyes, tasting your own juices on his metal fingers and he took them off, plunging thm into your cunt. You moaned and felt his mouth on your clit again. Your whole body felt like burning and you knew you wouldn’t last long. He curved his fingers to find your G-spot and that and his tongue mixing bites and sucks was enough to make you writhe and moan as waves of pleasure hit you.

Your body fell on the mattress and Bucky took off your panties slowly, giving you sweet kisses over your bare skin, stopping at your forehead as he caressed your hair, waiting you to recover.

You looked at him and began to undress him with his help. Your hands pushed you so he was laying on his back. He smirked at you as he saw you straddling him, your nails digging on his chest. You curved your lips in a grin, taking his briefs down. his length springing free. Your hand stroke him as your tongue licked his head. He inhaled, his hand slapping your ass. You mewled and moved back and forth, grazing the tip with your wet folds. You both took a deep breath as he penetrated you, giving you enough time to adjust.

Once you did, you began to move your hips, swirling as your hands gripped the headboard. He murmured your name staring at you. His gaze was burning, consuming and the sensation of him buried inside you was intoxicating. You moaned, bouncing on his dick, and grinding against him. You closed your eyes and he tuggd your hair, forcing you to stare at him. 

Bucky rolled and put you on your back, your head on the pillow as he lunged inside you. He bent your legs so your knees were near your chest and you shouted his name, writhing as that new posture hit you in the right places. You gripped his shoulders, knowing you were close.

“Fuck! I’m coming…”You tried to catch your breath as he thrusted into you in a relentless pace and your back arched as the second mind-blowing orgasm of the night hit you. “James!”

The mixture of your walls clentching against his pulsing length and your lips screaming his real name was enough for him. He gripped the headboard, hearing the wood cracking and he filled you with his cum. Bucky rolled by your side, dragging you against him and burying his face on your hair, smelling your sweet aroma. 

Outside, you heard fireworks and cheers celebrating the new year. He looked at you and grinned, kissing your forehead.

“Well, Doll…That’s what I call a good start on a new year”


End file.
